Poker Night: Champion Edition
page is currently deconstruction Poker Night: Champion Edition is a game from The Poker Night at The Inventory series and will be the first game in the series to be a Nintendo exclusive (The Case being on the NX). The Inventory celebrates its anniversary and has the player compete w/ 8 challengers. Players This will be the first Poker Night game to have 8 challengers instead of 4. * Hubert Test (Charles Adler)-A recurring antagonist of Johnny Test. He's in not just to promote Johnny Test still airing on Boomerang, but to test his luck to test himself to see how more sadistic he can be to his own son. * Mr. Sunshine (Brad Swaile)-A recurring antagonist in CatDog who in the game to promote the show on The Splat. He also entered to get away from all the idiots in Nerburg (mainly Cat). * Lou Stizton-The main character in Happy Hour Saloon. His constant talk about certain games cause himself to enter the tournament. * Grimmy (Justin Rolland)-The protagonist of the comic strip, Mother Goose and Grimm. He wants to join in because his strips make pop culture parodies and wants to share them w/ the other players. * Taco-Man (Sam T.)-He protagonist of the Taco-Man web series. He's not good at video games but he decides to enter a cross-over poker game. * Mr. Pumpers (Michale-Leon Wooly)-A recurring character in Breadwinners. Want to try to win more money for himself. * Momma (Mark Hamil)-A main antagonist in Scaredy Squirrel who enters not just to promote season 3 of Scaredy Squirrel on Cartoon Network, but to be more sadistic to Scaredy. * Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson)-The protagonist in the Mr. Bean franchise. He's in to promote season 2 of Mr. Bean: The Animated Series. The relationship he has w/ Hugh in the game is to similar to the one Strong Bad and Tycho had in the first game. Other Main Characters * Trousers (David Berni)-A supporting character in Yooka-Laylee. He takes over Reginald Van Winslow's role as host in this game. He is sometimes called Trowzer. * Call (Stephanie Mills)-Beck's sister and sidekick in Mighty No. 9. She takes over Glados's role as the dealer. * Nester (Charles Adler)-The main antagonist in Scaredy Squirrel and Momma's +1. * Waluig'i (Charles Martenet)-He only appears in the Super Smash Brothers themed tournament, eliminating the other players if busted out and turn them into trophies and add them into your ''SSB5 trophy collection. Buy In If you can win a player's buy in, they can be use for extra content for Super Smash Brothers 5 & Team Fortress * '''Hugh's Vacuum Cleaner-If you win Hugh's buy in, you'll get 8 extra palettes for King Dedede w/ Hugh's vacuum replacing his hammer. You'll also win the vacuum for The Pyro in TF2 as a skin for his flamethrower. * Eddie the Squirrel (Scott McNeil)-Win this and you win alts for Bowser Jr. and the kooplings to ride the Koopa clown car w/ Mr. Sunshine's face on it. Eddie can be use as an explosive weapon for The Demoman. * Derick's Handheld game-Win Derick's hand held to gain assess Lou's MK costume for Donkey Kong. Steve's tie and nametag can be use for The Solider TF2. * Grimm's Photobombs in comics-Contains 2 from his bombage in Beetel Baliey and Peanuts. Win these and Meta-Knight will a maske that resembles Grimm's nose will be yours. The serigne that a doctor use in the strip where Grimm see the doctor as Garfield can be use for The Medic. * Taco-Man: The Game Master DVD Collection-Win this from Taco-Man, you can win a Princess Ponygon dress for Zero-Suit Samus. A Taco-Man themed minigum w/ the tank decorated w/ the Taco-Man Plays a Video Game DVD cover on the tank is used by The Heavy. * Dark Rye-Win this from Pumpers and you can win Pumpers' work uniform for Wario. You Also win The Breadmaster's costume for King Hippo. Sway-Sway and Beduce's hats can be worn by The Scout in TF2. * Treesap Cookies-If you win Momma's Treesap cookies and you can get 8 extra palette for Villager replacing the prmary face w/ Momma's death glare. You also win a Momma Mask for Masked Dedede. Nester's glasses can be worn by The Sniper in TF2. * Teddy-Win this and you can Mario a Mr. Bean base palette, replacing his fireballs w/ Teddy. You also win Irma Gobb's costume for Isabelle. Teddy can be used as a weapon for The Spy. * Trousers' Walkie Talkies-Win thiss and you can give Rosalina a Yooka-Laylee themed color palette. Trousers' Walkie Talkies are gun-like weapons for Engineer. * Fruit from Mighty Gunvolt-Win this and you'll give Pac-Man a Mighty No.9 themed palette wear his bonus fruit is replaced w/ fruit from Mighty Gunvolt. You'll also win all the dresses of Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, Palutena, Elizabeth, Estelle and False Zelda for Call. Call's Boots are worn by The Scout and The Heavy in TF2. Amiibo Effects Each player gets a 4 vetern/4 new comer deal for there effects. Trousers gets 6 while Call gets 10. The game's amiibo series unlocks a themed tournament based on there original source material. * Hugh-Use Luigi to impant Luigi's death glare face from Mario Kart 8 on Hugh. Use Gannondorf to give Hugh Gannondorf's dreadlocks. Use Masked Dedede to give Hugh Masked Dedede's Mask. Use Dr. Neo Cortex to give Hugh Cortex's giant head w/ the N and his hair to go w/ it. * Mr. Sunshine-Use Meta Knight to give Sunshine Meta-Knight's Mask and Sword (Sword replaces Eddie while getting Chips). Use Ike to pant Ike's hair and headband on Sunshine (Ditto Meta-Knight). Use Nate to pant Sweetcheeks' face on Sunshine. Use King K. Rool to give Sunshine K. Rool's crown, cape and even a bloodshot eye. * Lou-Use Mario to give Lou Mario's costume. Use Duck Hunt to dress Lou up as a Wild Gunman. Use Use Bandanna Dee to give Lou Bandanna Dee's Bandanna. Use Claptrap to dress Lou up as a psycho. * Grimmy-Use Bowser Jr. to give Grimmy Bowser Jr.'s bib. Use Pikachu to make Grimm look like Pikachu. Use Cylindria to give Grimm Cyli's glasses. Use The Spy to dress Grimm as The Spy. * Taco-Man-Use Mr. Game & Watch to make Taco-Man Game & Watch style. Use Kirby to make Taco-Man's shell pink. Use Susumu Hori to dress Taco-Man as Dig Dude (a character from his web series). Use Rayman to turn Taco-Man's shell purple w/ Rayman's 0 on it and has cheese sticking out in the style of Rayman's hair. * Pumpers-Use King Dedede to give Pumpers Dedede's clothes. Use Pit to give Pumper's Pit's clothes and hair. Use The Heavy to give Pumpers The Heavy's bullet holder. Use Globox to give Pumpers a plum hat. * Momma-Use Wario to pant Wario's face on Momma. Use PacMan to pant Pac-Man's face on Momma. Use Vault Boy to give Momma VB's art style. Use Freddy Fazbear to turn Momma into an antamotronic. * Mr. Bean-Use Donkey Kong to give Bean DK's tie. Use Link to dress Bean as Link. Use White Bomber to dress Bean as White Bomber. Use Crash Bandicoot to put Bean into the Crash costume from the PS1 commercials. * Trousers-Use Diddy Kong to dress Trousers up like Diddy Kong. Use Toon Link to dress Trousers up like Toon Link. Use Charizard to dress Trousers up as Red. Use Captain Toad to dress Trousers up as Captain Toad, Use Anna Hottenmeyer to dress Trousers as Anna Hottenmeyer, Use Ripper Roo to dress Trousers as Ripper Roo. * Call-Use Peach to give Call Peach's gown, Use Zelda to give Call Zelda's gown, Use Rosalina to give Call Rosalina's gown, Use Palutena to give Call Palutena's gown, Use Lucina to give Call Lucina's clothes. Use Isabelle to dress Call as Isabelle, Use Elizabeth to give Call Elizabeth's blue gown, Use Viridi to girve Call Viridi's dress. Use Estelle to give Call Estelle's gown. Use Lyn to dress Call as Lyn. Decks * The Inventory * Johnny Test * CatDog * Happy Hour Saloon * Mother Goose and Grimm * Taco-Man * Breadwinners * Scaredy Squirrel * Mr. Bean (The animated series) * Yooka-Laylee * Mighty No.9 * Super Smash Brothers * Poker Night at The Inventory * Poker Night 2 Felts * The Inventory * Smash Badger * Steve McCool * Bling-Bling Boy * JT End Credit Screen * Rancid's Rentals * The Greaser Dogs * Nerbuge Pound * Nerbuge School * Happy Hour Saloon * Steve * Dedicated Denny's Urinal * Steve w/ Call of Duty Chart * Out To Eat strip * Heal in Dog Class strip * Top Hat Grimm * Attla's Litter Box * Taco-Man Plays a Video Game DVD Cover * Taco-Man & Allies from Game Master * Samination * Night Trap * Pumpers' Diner * Dark Rye * Bread Cut-Ups * Mr. Pumpers * Stash n' Hord * Halloweekend * Balsa City Weather Channel * Stacking School * (live-action) Bean Meets (animated) Bean * Bean and Co. * Teddy * Live-Action Bean in a Can * Yooka-Laylee * Jungle World * Playmation Games * Ghostwriters * Mighty No.9 (cover art) * Call * Beck and Call * Mighty Gunvolt * Smash Ball * TellTale Games * Effect Sheild (Pulls random felt effects) * Amiibo Effect Sheld (pulls random Amiibo effects) Poker Night Amiibo series * Hubert Test * Mr. Sunshine * Lou Stizion * Grimmy * Taco-Man * Mr. Pumpers * Momma * Mr. Bean * Trousers * Call Links * A poll to see who you want in Poker Night 3. Category:Video Games Category:Games